The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Frequently users desire to interact with a computer network, for instance a computer network controlling and supporting communications among networked devices as well as facilitating awareness of networked devices of off-network communications and context environments, however data representative of the communications and context environments frequently exists in an unstructured form so that the data is difficult to access, process, and utilize, thus causing inefficiencies in network operation and slow processing by networked devices.